Shy
by Emma Boulivier
Summary: Because really they were both too shy to admit it.


Shy

"Stop that, it's distracting" Blushing a bit, she moved to face Arnold.

"How so?" He asked, currently playing with a piece of her hair.

"It just is. How would you like it if I played with your hair while you were reading?" Frowning she turned back to the school project she had been working on.

"I wouldn't mind it. In fact, I would like it very much." He told her, looking from her to the bit of hair in his hand. All he got was an exasperated sigh, and probably a roll the eyes. He couldn't see them from were he sat beside her on the floor.

After a few minutes of silence, he scooted a bit closer to her. Placing an arm on the sofa behind her, he used the hand that had been holding her hair to run it's end along the length of her neck.

Shivering a little at both his closeness and his actions, Helga turned to glare at him. "Arnold, stop it." She told him in a warning voice. She had goosebumps in the back of her neck and arms. He grinned at this and dropped the piece of hair, lifting his arms in mock surrender. Satisfied she turned back to the papers on the floor.

Five minutes later the hand that was still behind her on the sofa began to play with the hair near her neck. His fingers whispering against her skin. Jerking away from him "Quit it!" she practically yelled, turning to glare at him.

"But I'm booored!"

"Then find something to do." Looking hopeful he began to raise his hand again when she cut him short "Except play with my hair!" Exasperated she tucked her hair on one side of her shoulders and turned to grab some papers and hand them to him "Here, help me with this! It is supposed to be our project you know, and it's due tomorrow." Dropping the papers in his lap, she turned once again to the ones in front of her, but not before moving forward a bit. Lest he be tempted again.

Pouting at her back, he was about to give up and actually start doing what she had asked, when he noticed something. A small something really. She had a smudge on her side, probably bumped on something and it got dirty. It wasn't really big, maybe if he scraped it a bit it would come off. Was it mud, maybe? Reaching out, he had just begun scratching at the offending spot, when Helga made and odd sound in-between a gasp and a giggle and jumped to her feet as if burned.

He could only stare at her as she turned her wide eyes to him. "So...sorry, I...it...you see...sensitive...and..." she was rambling, and somehow, a blush had begun to make its way to her cheeks.

Realization dawned on him "You're ticklish", at her alarmed look he grinned from ear to ear, "You're extremely ticklish, aren't you?" he finished, beginning to advance on her, a devilish look in his eyes.

"No! You just caught me by surprise...that's all." She began backing away, placing her arms up to stop him from advancing, her eyes widening more and more in alarm. Reaching out he used one of her outstretched arms to pull her to him, stopping her from crashing into him by placing a hand on her hip. Gasping, she momentarily forgot everything as she stared into his mischievous eyes. A mistake that would cost her dearly. Soon he was taking advantage of the arm around her hip to tickle her mercilessly as the other one held her firmly to him. Shrieking and laughing loudly she could only try and push out of his embrace with her free arm, but her strength was failing her and soon her knees were giving out. In no time she had slumped to the floor and was attempting to curl into a tight ball while laughing hysterically.

"Arnold!! Stooop! Please, ahahaha, Arnold!" She kept pleading tears in her eyes.

"Never!"

"Stop! Mercy!"

Chuckling he took pity on her and let his hands drop from her sides, taking a sit beside her on the floor, watching her gasp for air. She was a mess, lying on top of the once neatly arranged papers, her hair strewn everywhere, shirt wrinkled, she had tears in her eyes, she was flushed, and had a big smile on her lips; she looked beautiful.

Smiling, he grabbed a piece of her hair, and began to run it's end from elbow to wrist, and up again. Looking up at him she sighed in mock exasperation, and sat up. She was about to tell him to stop, when his hand came up to her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Shock made her push against him, but his hands encircled her waist and pulled her into his lap, keeping the contact between their lips, demanding her to return the kiss. Moaning she did, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer still. Finally, after what felt like days, he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while..." he whispered hoarsely, still catching his breath.

"Is that why you've been neglecting your school work, kept trying to distract me?" she asked breathlessly, trying to fight the blush in her cheeks. "You know you can kiss me when you want to, right?" She said at his sheepish look.

"Sorry...It's just that, well we only became a couple a while ago...and I didn't know if you...well I just... I don't want you to think that I just want...but you are just so...and then I feel awkward...in a good way! I mean..." He was blabbering, blushing and running a hand through his hair, looking anywhere but at her.

Placing a hand in his cheek to silence him, she made him look at her "I feel awkward too and I want you to kiss me...and I don't think you jus" she was interrupted by his lips.

"...I wasn't finished you know..." she began once he let her breath again "I was"

"You said you wanted me too kiss you" he cut in, looking into her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but" he interrupted her again.

This time, she didn't try to speak once he broke away and simply kissed him again.

.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. And thank you for reviewing my other two stories! It makes me really happy and has encouraged me to keep trying.


End file.
